Glasses
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: Haruka has never seen Makoto with glasses before he came over to his house.


**A/N: Okay, so I had been planning on writing this story long in the dark ages when we first saw Makoto with glasses, but then other ideas came up. So, I finally was able to come back and actually write it. So, I think this is basically taking place when Haruka first sees Makoto's glasses. I'd imagine he hasn't seen them yet, since Makoto doesn't wear them out in public (from what we've seen in the anime, anyway). **

**Warning: Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free!/Swimming anime**

* * *

Loud squeals and fighting noises echoed throughout Makoto's small bedroom as Makoto and Haruka fought against each other in the video game they were playing. The two characters on the screen were beating each other up, one having an advantage before the other came back and took that advantage away. Both males were fully consumed in the game, despite the fact that they each had a kid sitting in their lap shouting at the screen.

A scowl came to Makoto's face as he saw Haruka's health bar staying in the same place while his slowly depleted. He never really understood how Haru could be so good at video games, when he rarely played them in the first place. Makoto mashed as many buttons as he could, trying to somehow gain back the lead that he had had at the beginning of the game. But no matter what he did, Haruka always seemed to counter his moves with something else. Whether it was grabbing his charging character, or kicking his character down to the ground, Makoto was getting more and more frustrated with the game the more that it went on.

"Come on, big brother! You have to beat Haru-chan!" Ran shouted loudly, smacking her brother's chest in emphasis.

Grimacing slightly at the hits to his body, Makoto sighed and pressed the buttons faster. "I'm trying Ran, but you need to stop moving so I can concentrate...," he murmured, tsking as Haruka knocked his character right back down to the ground.

From his left, Makoto could hear his brother laughing loudly, standing up in Haruka's lap and wrapping his arms around his friend like an octopus. "Hahahaha! Makoto can't beat Haru-chan! Haru-chan is the best video game player ever!" Ren bragged loudly.

"Is not! Mako is!" Ran shouted at her brother with a pout on her face.

"No, Haru-chan is!" Ren shouted right back, sticking out his tongue.

"Mako!"

"Haru-chan!"

"_Mako!"_

"_Haru-chan!"_

"Guys, will you two stop shouting. You're going to disturb mom and dad," Makoto hissed out in mild irritation, focusing his attention on his siblings for a few seconds to scold them. Ren and Ran both bowed their heads in shame, instantly quieting down. Makoto sighed and turned his attention back to the screen, only to find a large 'K.O.' flashing back at him.

Mouth falling open in shock, Makoto snapped his head back towards Haruka, who was just looking at the screen like he hadn't just beaten him. Huffing loudly, Makoto frowned at his friend. "That wasn't fair. I wasn't paying attention."

"You were the one to look away from the screen. No one told you to do it," Haruka said simply before dropping the controller on the ground.

Makoto opened his mouth to argue with Haruka logic, when he heard a loud huff come from his lap. A few seconds later, Ran moved down from his lap, crossing her arms and pouting. Pointing an accusing finger at Makoto, she glared at her brother. "You didn't beat Haru-chan!"

Blinking for a moment, Makoto turned his attention on his sister, about to address her statement. But before he could say anything, Ren moved from Haruka's lap and smirked at her. "I told you that Makoto couldn't beat Haru-chan. Haru-chan can beat anyone at video games!"

"Can not! I betcha he couldn't beat Mako in a racing game. Big brother is always better at those," Ran argued, standing up on her tiptoes to try and intimidate her brother.

However, that only caused Ren to smirk even more before laughing loudly. "No he can't! Nobody can beat Haru-chan!"

The two went back and forth for several more seconds before Makoto sighed and looked over towards Haruka. His friend was watching the display with a blank expression, although his eyebrow was raised. A faint twinkle of amusement was present in his eyes, which made Makoto feel just a little bit embarrassed for his siblings. Glancing back towards his siblings, Makoto just sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Ren. Ran. Don't you think that it's time to get ready for bed?" Makoto asked, yawning softly in the meantime.

The twins stopped arguing for a moment, looking over towards their older brother for a moment before huffing and shaking their heads. Of course they wouldn't think so. Well, it was already past their bedtime and they needed to head to bed if they were going to wake up tomorrow. Chuckling under his breath, Makoto stood up and herded Ren and Ran out of his room, standing by the door to make sure that they didn't try to sneak back into his room (or sneak into the kitchen for a snack, since it was after nine). When the twins were in their rooms and it was clear that they wouldn't be trying to sneak back out, Makoto slipped back into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Looking over to where Haruka was sitting at, Makoto smiled and walked over to his friend, sitting down on the floor beside him. As soon as he sat down thought, Makoto found Haruka almost directly in his face, causing him to jump back a bit with wide eyes.

"W-What-"

"I've never knew you needed glasses," Haruka murmured under his breath as he stared at Makoto. Or more specifically, his glasses. His eyes narrowed a bit.

Blinking at the sudden statement, Makoto just slowly nodded his head, a faint blush coming to his cheeks. "A-ah...yeah. I don't really wear them much. I had to go to the eye doctor last month and get a pair since my eyesight isn't really good far away," he explained.

Haruka's eyebrows furrowed for a moment. "But you don't wear them to school."

"Well, we normally sit towards the front, don't we? I can see the board most of the time. And if I can't, then I just copy down what I hear from the teachers. It's what I've been doing for a while now, before I've gotten my glasses. I guess I've just gotten used to it."

Nothing was said in response, so Makoto just sat there as Haruka continued staring at him in his glasses. The observation was nothing particularly new, since Haruka tended to stare at him as it is whenever he got a new swimsuit. His friend was weird like that, but he liked it.

When he felt fingers against his temples, Makoto jumped again and he stared wide-eyed as Haruka took off his glasses for a moment, looking at him strangely. "You look...different with glasses," Haruka said softly before slipping the glasses back on.

Unused to the sudden change that his eyes were taking with having his glasses taken off and having them back on, Makoto blinked several times before focusing on Haruka. Who was already laying down on his bed. Back turned away from him.

"Eh?! Haruka, what are you doing?" Makoto asked, pouting at his friend.

Haruka shot a bored expression at him before he rolled over to the other side of the bed. Sighing at his friend's predictability, Makoto laid out beside Haruka. It would figure that the moment between them wouldn't last very long. Haruka had never been the type of person who stayed interested in anything for very long when it didn't include water of some sort.

Yawning again, Makoto reached up to take his glasses off when he found his hand suddenly being grabbed. Blinking in shock, he stared at Haruka, who was giving him a blank expression. However, he recognized the twinkle in his eyes and a faint smile came to Makoto's face, although he still raised an eyebrow in question.

"I need to take off my glasses in order to sleep, Haru," Makoto said with a chuckle.

"Leave them on for a little longer." That was it. No explanations, no other statements. Not even another word.

Sighing softly, Makoto looked at Haruka with amusement. "I can't go to sleep with my glasses on, Haru."

"Then don't go to sleep for a while," he said in response.

"But Haru, I'm sleepy," Makoto whined softly, pouting at his friend.

Obviously, the pouting did nothing, because Haruka was still staring at him with that expectant look on his face. However, Makoto really was tired and he didn't want to fall asleep with his glasses on, afraid of what might happen to them should he do so. He needed to come up with a compromise.

"How about this, Haru? You let me take them off and go to sleep, and in exchange, I'll wear them all day tomorrow. Is that okay?" Makoto asked curiously.

For a moment, Haruka remained silent. Nothing on his face illustrated that he even comprehended what Makoto had just said, but he knew his childhood friend very well. He knew by the twinkle in Haru's eye that he was weighing his options and thinking of the best deal for him. Haruka continued thinking for several more moments until he finally nodded his head. "Fine. But you have to wear them all day tomorrow."

Chuckling at Haruka, Makoto took off his glasses and nodded his head. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm not completely sure if Makoto's siblings' names are Ren and Ran. If they aren't that, then please let me know so I can change it.**

**Edit: For some reason, I remembered to change Ren's name when I uploaded it to tumblr, but not on here. But I fixed it now. Thank you to the anon who caught that for me. ^^**


End file.
